


Real

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian misses Justin. It's been a year since Brian's been able to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Brian spend five weeks on the miraculous resurrection of Babylon, painstakingly correcting every single detail until it’s the perfect area between a bathhouse and a straight bar. 

The thumpa-thumpa is never-ending, the lights ever-flashing and the drinks ever-strengthening. Glitter seems to rain from the ceiling, and there’s the constant doubt of just how much time has passed. In Brian’s Babylon, time stops completely. 

Kinnetic makes more money than ever, and Brian’s almost literally rolling in it.He’s got Gus and JR’s college funds paid, and though he rents out the house he can’t bring himself to sell it. 

He buys an assortment of art magazines, the kind with deep covers and thought-provoking hooks. What really draws him in, though, is the print on the cover that most often says something like “Exclusive interview with Rising Artist Justin Taylor.” 

Brian has nearly a dozen, but nothing compares to what he finds one year later, the one that makes him stop and stare in awe. 

On the cover is Justin’s smiling face, bright as the sunshine Debbie named him after. 

He buys it without a second thought, and doesn’t look at it again until he gets home. 

The loft hasn’t changed much, save an updated wardrobe and two empty drawers. Brian kicks off his shoes and sits down on the couch, opening the magazine and reading over it. 

_Interviewer: Your latest work, Love, has received quite a bit of hype lately. I think we’re all wondering, has The Justin Taylor ever been in love before?  
JT: It has become one of my most recognized works. I’m very proud of it. I have been in love, once._

Brian’s seen this painting. It’s fucking brilliant. 

_Interviewer: Really? Might I ask for more details?  
JT: It was a while ago, in my hometown. He was . . . amazing. He had his faults, believe me, but he was beautiful. We were beautiful.  
Interviewer: Why did you split up?   
JT: I guess you could call it artistic differences. But I think, somehow, we’ll find out way back to one another._

Brian hears his door slide open but doesn’t care, too busy staring at Justin’s bright eyes to bother with whatever it is Pittsburgh's sent his way. 

“Hey.” 

But that voice. That bright, beautiful voice, makes him look up.

Justin looks pleased with himself, and he raises his eyebrows with a look of absolute pride. Brian can’t breath. 

“Why are you-” 

“I wanted to see Debbie. And I hear that Mel and Linds are coming down with the kids, and I wanted to spend Christmas with my mom.” 

As he says all of this, Brian finds his way to his feet and starts walking. He only stops when he’s so perfectly close to Justin, not quite touching him. Is he real? Brian doesn’t reach out. He doesn’t want to know.

“It’s not because of you.” He says, but there’s a smile on his face that won’t stop growing and his eyes are as bright as stars. 

After nearly a minute of silence it’s Justin who steps forward, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Brian’s. 

They’re real, and he’s real, and soon Brian’s gripping Justin’s jacket with a certain amount of desperation and waiting for him to drift away because this _can’t be real._

But it feels real, and tastes real and _is_ real, and when Brian pulls away Justin certainly _looks_ real. 

“Hey,” Justin whispers again, his smile even brighter and his eyes almost teary. 

Brian doesn’t let go of him. Won’t. “How long are you staying, again?” 

“A few weeks,” comes Justin’s reply, quiet and happy and _real_.

“Well,” Brian murmurs, taking Justin’s hand and leading him towards the bedroom. “We’d better not waste any time.”


End file.
